Last Words
by AsikIkisa
Summary: "If you were dying, what would your final thoughts before death be?"  Izaya isn't taking it seriously. Turns out that an angina is dangerous when not treated. Character Death. A kink meme fill.


**Durarara isn't mine!**

**This is an old fic that I wrote on paper in summer this year. Typed it up some month ago but forgot to publish here. I hope that you enjoy :)**

Last words.

Loud coughs were heard from the informants bedroom. If somebody would be around, the person would be surely scared, because it sounded like Izaya was about to cough out his lungs.

However, much on Izaya's wish nobody was around. He lied there with acute necrotising ulcerative gingivitis better known as angina.

The only doctor that could at least say how the red eyed man could get better wasn't picking up his phone. In july, where the city was as hottest Shinra and his supernatural girlfriend decided to go on holidays.

Of course there was a bunch of other doctors that were in the town but if the information that Izaya Orihara is sick would travel around, he would surely be in danger.

That is why, the raven-haired man was sitting at home, in his bed almost working.

Almost... if only the rough coughs would stop bothering him.

Knowing that he won't get any answer, but in hope that his old friend would at least tell him which medicine to take in order to feel better, Izaya called Shinra for the umpteenth time that day.

After hearing the voicemail yet again, Izaya was angry at himself. He couldn't do anything, because as soon as he would stand up from bed, the shivers of cold air would attack his body. Which was a disgusting feeling.

Hoping that this will help him let go of some frustration, Izaya tossed his cellphone on the other side of the room.

It cracked in half, and the battery flew out of the device. But Izaya didn't care about it right now. Hoping that sleep would make him feel better, he took his covers and wrapped them as tightly as possible.

The desired sleep didn't come. There was still a question that lingered on his mind.

_"If you were dying, what would your final thoughts before death be?"_

It was an anonymous question, asked directly to him by somebody who had the nickname you_know_you_want_it earlier today.

Izaya didn't feel like he was dying right now. Thus he laughed this question off typing _What__kind__of__question__is__that?__My__last__words__would__of__course__be__ "__I__love__ALL__humans!__"_.

But now, when he thought about it deeper, the red eyed informant realized that he lied. It wasn't the first time, but he felt that this was a serious matter.

He knew for certain that his usual phrase won't be his last words. Most probably he'd die alone or very fast in a car accident of sorts. And such actions didn't consider any last words.

Thinking it over, and somehow his throat ache lessening a bit, Izaya finally fell asleep.

Shizuo didn't see Izaya for three days in a row.

That meant that something was wrong. Of course it was better for him that the flea didn't show up in Ikebukuro, but that would mean that the informant was planning something.

The blonde ex-bartender couldn't reach Shinra, so he decided that he'll go and pay Izaya a visit after he finishes his work for today.

Three hours later, he was in one of the most expensive apartments in Shinjuku, knocking and ringing on the doorbell.

Nobody answered after five minutes, which meant that either nobody was home or Izaya was ignoring visitors on purpose.

That allowed the tall blonde with mocha-colored eyes to knock the doors out and enter the modern apartment.

At first it seemed that nobody was there, but as his ears adjusted to the silence, Shizuo noticed that harsh panting was coming from the more private section of Izaya's apartment.

Whether or not he had more company, Shizuo didn't care. He entered what he thought was bedroom and saw an almost crushed cellphone. Then his eyes wandered to the center of the room and he saw Izaya being covered in every possible cover and blanket.

Only the black haired head was standing out from the white covers.

Now... Izaya Orihara really looked like a flea.

When Shizuo went closer to him, he saw that he is breathing harshly and his face is covered in sweat. He touched his forehead lightly and noticed that it was burning.

"So you are sick eh?..." Shizuo didn't know how to cure the informant, so he decided to just stay with him. He'd kill the flea once he will wake up.

After one hour, the informants pantings were less harsh. He seemed to have a dream however because his eyes was still closed.

"Eh... S-Shizu-chan..." he murmured, and hearing the annoying nickname all of the blondes attention was on Izaya again.

"Words might be my strength... but I'm not strong enough... to tell you..." his voice was quieter and quieter with every break for inhaling the air.

"That I love you." the last one was told in a complete whisper.

Shizuo was so caught off guard that he didn't notice that Izaya didn't breathe anymore after he said these last words.

THE END.


End file.
